


【JCS12/犹耶】Judas的三个吻

by Pink__Ink



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, 浴室play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 无责任撒糖，柔情蜜意浴室play
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	【JCS12/犹耶】Judas的三个吻

**Author's Note:**

> 无责任撒糖，柔情蜜意浴室play

+

在连续好几天睡在他们扎在政府门前的帐篷后，Judas和Jesus回到家想做的第一件事就是好好洗个澡，在蒸腾的水雾中放松肌肉，享受热水划过皮肤时带来的清洁与舒适——但Jesus可以保证，“好好洗个澡”这项计划中绝对不包括现在他Judas对他做的事情：他被Judas抱到了盥洗台上，冰凉的金属抵着他的后腰，后背着镜子。摩擦力的缺失让他不停地向下打滑，但Judas牢牢扶住了他。

他知道Judas有多想要——和大家一起住在帐篷里让他们没什么搞点小动作的可能，再这样持续下去Judas就要开始埋怨他总是把更多的时间分给抗争运动而不是他的爱人了。但这…这不是他平时所习惯的，事实上在除了窗或沙发之外的任何地方做爱对他而言都有些超过，偏偏他的爱人总是不羁于传统。

“Jesus，你不知道你现在看起来有多……”Judas挤进他的两腿中间，一只手环过他的后腰，一只手拨开黏在他额前的半湿的头发。“嗯哼。”Jesus轻哼了一声，打断了Judas，他担心他的爱人会说出什么让他脸红的话来。他在Judas用指尖轻挠他的大腿内侧时蹭了蹭对方肩膀作为回应，然后顺服地蜷起双腿，让自己整个身子都坐在盥洗台上，这很难不让他感到害羞，以至于他在不经意间蜷起了脚掌，脚趾也缩成可爱的一团。

Judas从来不会错过这些可爱的细节，这就是为什么他着迷于让Jesus感到害羞：他喜欢看到他爱人涨红的脸，缩成小小的一团，那让他忍不住想亲吻他，逗弄他。Jesus性格中有一部分大胆而前卫，这让他成为先于时代的领路人，但属于私人的那部分却充满羞怯与温柔，裹藏着善意和爱，这让他成为善解人意的团队领袖，也让他成为Judas最好的爱人。

他总是会满足Judas的要求——他更正过：不太过分的那种，所以此刻他默许了Judas把随手抓过的沐浴液当作润滑剂抹在他的穴口。Judas的指尖绕着穴口打转了几圈，他只是为了确保润滑能够充分均匀，但在Jesus看来这与欲擒故纵无异，所以他又得到了几声含混不清的哼哼，他正确地把这解读为对他的催促，因此他试探着戳入了一根手指，然后是第二根。

Jesus能感觉到自己正在被两根手指一点点打开，但Judas很快就转变了心思，故意向那个他早已熟知的地方摸去，“唔——”敏感点突然被刮蹭让Jesus猝不及防，但随之而来的是更多渴求，他转头看向Judas，但Judas对自己的恶劣行为拒不承认，试图假装这是一场意外。他知道这是Judas对他的引诱，诱惑他一步步走入陷阱，主动索求更多，但他只能在心底叹口气，配合着Judas幼稚的行为，试着伸出手抚摸Judas的性器，随后他立刻意识到Judas早就硬了。Judas还在等什么？Jesus想，无论如何，他不会再做更多主动的事情了。即使他能够克服心理障碍，他也对他应该做什么感到一片茫然。

最终Judas还是放弃了多余的奢求，在插进Jesus体内的同时俯下身子，将整个上半身压在他的身上，双唇顺势落在Jesus的额头上，印下一个深深的吻。

+

在他们即将抵达高潮的时刻，Judas突然停了下来。Jesus趁机扇了扇睫毛，睁开眼睛，投去困惑的目光，然而Judas接下来做的事却更让他感到意外——Judas完全从他体内抽离了出来，两只手抱住他的腰，把他从盥洗台上抱了下来。再次接触地面的那一瞬间他有些疲软的双腿差点支撑不住他的体重，幸好Judas仍然抱着他，把他转了个圈，面朝着镜子。

“趴下来。”Judas伏在他耳朵边，呼出的温热气流让他耳根发痒，而他甚至能从镜子中看到他的耳朵正在肉眼可见的变红。该死的，Judas总是知道什么事情最让他尴尬，然后不加规避，刻意在他的羞耻心上横冲直撞。但他还是照做了：趴在被他的体温暖热的大理石台面上，挺立的乳尖随着Judas的重新插入和抽插在光滑的石板上摩擦。如果他抬头，他就能看到——“我想让你看着，”Judas的声音里满是热切的恳求，即使他要说的只是情欲所驱的秽语，“...我是怎么把你干到高潮的。”

而Judas更喜欢这个姿势的原因还在于，他能在后入Jesus的同时看到那张蒙了一层红色的脸，半是情欲，半是害羞，那是他的爱人只会为他展现的一面，只会为他——想着这一点，他全身颤抖了一下，随后他意识到他高潮了，不仅如此，他还猝不及防地全部射进了Jesus体内。

“你......”Jesus谴责的话还没来得及说出口，就被Judas的冲撞顶得支离破碎，那几乎每一下都压过他的敏感点，以至于没说出口的单词全都成了颤抖的呻吟，直到他也重重地抖动了一下，射了出来。白光在他脑海里炸裂，他甚至没能注意到他高潮的那一刻镜子里的他是什么表情，但显然Judas把那尽收眼底，并打算永远珍藏在记忆深处。

Judas在他们一分开后，就迫不及待地再次把Jesus抱紧了怀里，胸口紧贴着胸口。“我爱你”他说，然后他听到Jesus低声的回答：“我知道。”“那你知道你有多好吗……”Judas没有在继续说下去，因为他实在是太想亲吻Jesus的耳朵了——趁着潮红还未消退，他将他爱人的耳垂含进口中，用舌头细细描绘着耳廓的形状。

+

当然，事后Judas不得不再一次把Jesus泡在浴缸里清洗干净，水雾和疲惫又一次将他们包裹，抗争已经持续得太久了，而休息的时间总是短暂而脆弱，局势变幻不定，谁都不知道明天会怎么样，但至少此刻他们可以依偎在一起，此刻Judas可以占有Jesus的全副身心。

Judas把已经有些睡着了的Jesus抱回床上，在被人无意识地拉住后，吻了他一个晚安。


End file.
